Doomed
by Pippa6100
Summary: Misty is confident that she and her fellow Dark Signers will prevail. But as each of her comrades gets defeated, she slowly sinks to darker areas of her mind filled with fear and doubt. One-shot.


**Title:** Doomed

**Summary:** Misty is confident that she and her fellow Dark Signers will prevail. But as each of her comrades gets defeated, she slowly sinks to darker areas of her mind filled with fear and doubt. One-shot.

**Rating: **K+ for Character death.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds.

**11/28: **Updated, small punctuation error gone and tenses more consistent.

Doomed

Misty waited in the Lizard Tower, a slight smile on her face.  
In less than twenty-four hours, she will have avenged her brother.

She'll have defeated her Signer, the Black Rose, and rule the world with her comrades, the Dark Signers.

She had no doubt she and the other Dark Signers will win their duels. _We're all supposed to be unbeatable, right? _She thought with confidence. She clutched the gold locket around her neck, the one Toby gave her for her birthday that year. "You'll be avenged, Toby. I swear it." She spoke aloud, as if her deceased brother could hear her.

She remembered the helicopter ride over. Kalin shuffled through his deck, Roman sullenly looked out the window. Devack had been steering and Carly was quietly talking to her.

"Misty? Do you think, I mean, if I _do_ beat Jack, well maybe, is it possible…he could become a Dark Signer too?" Carly asked this a rush, clasping her hands, silently begging for Misty to say yes.

Misty had had no idea what to say, but she couldn't let down her friend, the only other female Dark Signer. So she had spoken reassuringly "Of course, probably, I mean, we can do anything we want, yes?" In reality, Misty had had no clue if it could actually work. She supposed it was possible.

Misty came back to the present as her arm began to glow. Devack's duel was _finally_ beginning. He should have started much earlier, but no matter. He would defeat the young Signer girl soon enough.

After Devack's Duel 

Misty sat, shocked and shaken.

Lost. Devack had actually _lost. _

"No way." She breathed. Devack had been a Dark Signer longest, besides Roman of course. So the thought that he _lost_…to the youngest Signer, no less…

She tried to shake off her shock. _Well, at least one of us had to take a hit, right? _She thought rationally. Not all of them could make it through, right? What was one fatality? Four Dark Signers were enough to take over once they won. Heck, they might even get a replacement for Devack. She hadn't been extremely close to Devack or anything…but he still had been a Dark Signer, just like she was.

She wondered how Kalin and Carly felt right now. She tried to hold onto her confidence.

_It'll turn out right in the end _she struggled to reassure herself.

After Kalin's Duel

It had taken forever for Kalin's duel to actually begin - _Yusei Fudo most likely taking his time - _and now that it was over, she couldn't believe it. Not just _one_ dark Signer – but two? Two of them, gone for good. They were supposed to be undefeatable! They had cheated death, could make duel damage real – and they couldn't defeat their adversaries?

She felt a pang in her heart. Unlike Devack, she _had_ been quite close to Kalin. He was the closest in age to her, besides Carly of course. He had emphasized the need to get revenge on the Signers with her. He understood. And he was gone.

Was it possible that they would actually…_lose?_

"No!" she cried out loud in denial. She _had_ to avenge her brother.

She would.

After Roman's Duel

When she felt Roman lose, she actually yelled out loud, clasping her Mark of the Shadows as it ceased to glow purple.

She truly let the fear creep in now. Roman had been their leader, strongest of them all. If he couldn't win, could she? Could Carly?

Misty had been so confident just hours ago. But her comrades were dropping, one by one. Now their leader was dead. Just her and Carly left. She began to pace around her confined space. Soon, Carly's duel would begin. Misty thumbed through her deck, as Kalin had earlier on the helicopter ride, memorizing the trap cards she planned on using; the ones she hoped would help break the detestable Signer woman.

After Carly's Duel 

Misty had no idea she could cry in this form.

Carly, who had been with them so little. Carly, her dear friend. Curse that Jack Atlas. He broke her friend's heart, and now had mercilessly killed her in a duel. Misty couldn't believe it. How horrible, for Carly, to be destroyed by the one you loved most.

Misty felt doomed. The last Dark Signer standing and she would have to face the Black Rose in probably less than an hour. She saw her life flash before her eyes. When Toby was a baby brought home from the hospital, teaching him to duel, summer vacations, Duel Academy, when she was fifteen and that modeling agent discovered her in the mall…she had been given a second chance after she had driven her car into the ocean, and had planned to use it to avenge her brother. But could she? Her other Dark Signers were gone, dead for good this time.

She was hopelessly alone

She held up her locket and opened it. A soft melody began to play. A picture of her and Toby, laughing and smiling so long ago.

She snapped it shut and held it to her heart. "Oh Toby," she whispered, "I miss you."

Distantly, she heard a vehicle approaching from far away. The Black Rose would be here any minute.

Well, Misty would meet her. Misty rose to her feet.

Even if she was doomed, she had to try.

For her brother. For her fellow Dark Signers. For herself.

She quietly exited the tower and didn't look back, the ghost of the melody like a death march in her head.

The End

Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked it. This is my first fanfic. A few explanations: Misty doesn't know about Grieger (Bommer) so that's why he isn't mentioned. Also, her mark didn't glow when he dueled Crow since Crow wasn't a Signer at the time. She was inside the Lizard Tower so she couldn't see the geoglyph in the sky either. I used dub names, but I really am more faithful to the Original Japanese series. I may revise this in the future, based on people's reviews. Please no flames. Thank you! ^_^


End file.
